


... like the sun

by blue_chaoscombite



Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_chaoscombite/pseuds/blue_chaoscombite
Summary: "You know, Tony is kind of like the sun to me" I said keeping my eyes in the distance."Is it because he is the light of your life? " Bucky blurted out mocking me."No, it's because the longer I stare at him the more I regret it. "Steve contemplates his relationship with Tony until certain genius comes blasting in to remind him why he loves him.Inspired in a prompt I saw in Tumblr and I couldn´t resist.





	... like the sun

I was sitting right beside Bucky in the common room at the compound. Sketchbook on my lap and the sun filtering through the wall made up of glass.

"You know, Tony is kind of like the sun to me " I said keeping my eyes in the distance.  
"Is it because he is the light of your life? " Bucky blurted out mocking me.  
"No, it's because the longer I stare at him the more I regret it " I huffed out with a laugh.  
"Oh...oh! But you love him right? " his voice was tainted with curiosity and maybe a little panic too, I could tell  
"Of course I love Tony. All I'm asking is if we are moving too qui" I was interrupted by a loud bang and some quickly steps coming toward us.  
"Babe look! Peter won his science fair with the project we did together " shouted an exited Tony entering the living room with his stark-phone and a picture of a smiling Peter projected into the clear crystal of it. You could see the safety goggles marked around his eyes and his hair sticking in all directions possible " I´m so proud of him " when he said this his voice went soft and his eyes looked a little watery.  
"Oh my God " the words practically left my mouth alone.  
"I really am proud of him Steve " he said looking into my eyes " This kid is really something else. I love him so much " at that statement he only could gasp " I better go and get this framed, it is going into my office. "  
"I take it back. I love him so much " I told Bucky at the same time as I stood up ready to follow Tony into his workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope I didn´t butcher the characters. 
> 
> Sorry if the english is not good. I´m trying my best. But if you find something weird feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Thanks if you made it all the way down here! :)


End file.
